


Fear is Fleeting

by crmoon



Category: I Am Legend (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, not by the alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmoon/pseuds/crmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Neville is saved from the fire and wakes in darkness. If the Alpha doesn't want revenge, what does he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear is Fleeting

At first, there was only blackness. Robert blinked, as if it could clear the darkness. It only made the pounding in his head worse and he groaned. The noise echoed strangely in the shadowed surroundings. He slowly became aware of a quiet scraping sound somewhere off to his left. A sound that had been moving steadily closer, as he tried to make sense of his situation.

The last thing he remembered was urging Anna to flee with Ethan. Then, a flash of light and agony. At the thought, he shifted and felt something dry and rough against his bare back. One hand inched away from his body to find the edge of the fabric. His fingers quickly found cool concrete. He reached out with his other hand and almost immediately hit a wall.

He forced himself to think. The scratching sound had stopped, but beyond it he heard the unmistakable sound of feeding. His chest seized and he tried to sit up. Pain exploded across his abdomen, burning until he fell back to the floor. He lightly touched the area and let out a quiet hiss at the sharp pain. He rubbed his fingers together and frowned at the warm slickness.

As the thought entered his mind, he wondered why the creatures weren’t attacking him. He inhaled deeply. Even his human senses could scent the tang of blood in the air, but he was still alive. The scraping sound came again, and he slowly turned his head to stare blindly into the darkness. As if his thoughts had summoned the creatures, a shriek rose from somewhere nearby.

Robert tensed, ignoring the pain it caused in his panic to pinpoint the source of the sound. Soon, the scrape of sharp claws on the concrete floor were mere yards from him. Helpless in the dark, he froze as the sound approached. Then, there was warm breath on his face. He closed his eyes tightly, his hands gripping handfuls of the fabric beneath him.

For a moment, there was nothing. No movement or noise. Then, Robert screamed at the feeling of claws on his body. The inhumanly strong hands gripped his left leg and arm, jerking him away from the wall with enough force to roll him onto his stomach. The shock of the hard floor on his wounds was enough to take his breath away.

It was not until the scraps of his clothing were ripped away that he regained enough breath to scream. Even the knowledge that his noise would bring more of them could not break through his panicked mind. He began to weakly struggle, letting out pathetic whimpers as the clawed hands groped at him, jerking his legs apart.

“Help me!” He did not know who his plea was meant for, but he couldn’t bite it back.

As fast as the attack started, it ended. There was a deafening roar, then the weight was gone from him. Vaguely aware of the wet sounds of a body being ripped apart, he curled in on himself. His mind gibbered at the thought of what had nearly happened to him. Naked and cold, he pressed himself against the wall.

Staring, unblinking, out at the room he jerked when a hot hand grabbed his shoulder lightly. He screamed, clawing at the hand, and nearly sobbing in fear. The hand shook him sharply. It took several minutes for him to realize the much larger hand had not moved to touch him further. He focused on slowing his breathing. He had almost succeeded when he was rolled gently onto his back and a weight settled over him.

He stared up in confusion, still unable to see who hovered over him. He limply allowed his thighs to be parted, trying to keep his breaths slow to keep from losing consciousness. The body gingerly lowered until their chests were pressed together lightly. Robert frowned, as the man was careful not to aggravate his wounds. He felt a swell of gratitude.

He felt elbows on either side of his shoulders. A moment later, two large hands enveloped his head and held his head still. He remained silent at the first press of hot lips against his own. The lips were uncommonly gentle, lightly feathering over his own. As they moved from his lips to press lightly over his face, he found himself relaxing under the strange attentions.

A slight pain in his hip made him straighten his leg, and his thigh brushed something hard. The body over him froze at the same time that he gasped in fear and realization. A low whimper escaped his throat before he could bite it back. The body over him ducked its head and trailed kisses down his throat. Robert’s mind raced as he tried to make sense of his predicament.

The size of the body over him made it clear exactly who’s ministrations he was under, and why his first attacker had been killed. He had clearly been claimed by the Alpha, and apparently the Alpha did not share. The thought made him shiver before he noticed the lips had moved down to his chest to lightly lick at his pebbled nipples.

He frowned at himself. When had he become aroused by this? He could feel his back trying to arch into the attention and he had to consciously remind himself who was touching him. As he thought it, a low, rumbling purr vibrated through the man above him. He let out a soft sigh, as sharp teeth delicately nipped at his tender nipples.

The man purred louder at his sound of pleasure, obviously pleased to get the reaction. Robert gave in to the impulse to arch his back when a hot tongue lapped at his sternum. The move pulled his wound and he cried out in pain. The man froze, again. After a moment, the pain faded and Robert relaxed back against the floor. Seemingly content he was alright, the kissing continued. Bypassing his injured abdomen, a light kiss on his hip bone made him jerk.

The width of the man’s shoulders forced his legs wide and he fought not to blush at the picture he must present. The hot hands skimmed his hips bones, and he noticed the fingers were devoid of sharp claws. He frowned at the uncharacteristic behavior in the creature, and the care he was being given. The other creature had been content to injure and possibly kill him in its attentions, but this one seemed to have other plans.

Jerked from his thoughts, he cried out as a hot mouth enveloped him. The man proceeded to suckle gently, running the tip of his pointed tongue along the top edge of his cock. Robert could not hold back a breathy moan, as the tongue lapped at the drop of precum. Another rumbling purr made him nearly shriek. His body shook hard, trying to hold back from an orgasm.

“Please,” he whispered, unsure if the creature could understand him. “I’m going to come and I’m not sure if you want that.”

He gasped as the man purred louder. He grabbed handfuls of the blanket under him, trying to hold back the inevitable. He could feel his balls drawing up toward his body, the ecstasy almost agony. Then, at the last moment, his cock was released and he almost screamed at the denial. He gasped for breath, writhing beneath the body for any attention to relieve the tension.

He imagined the creature watching him and it made him moan, beyond caring at his wanton behavior. He thrust his hips upwards, questing for any kind of friction.

“Please, please,” he muttered.

As if his words were understood, the hands and mouth returned further down. Robert froze at a light touch against his ass. Slowly, the hands spread him open and a wet tongue lightly licked him. His entire body shivered.

“Yes. Please,” he whispered.

There was a moments pause, then the tongue began to lap at him. It quickly began to exert pressure, until it was actually slipping inside of him. Weak whimpers fell from Robert’s lips when he felt a thick finger slowly inch in alongside the tongue. His relaxed body refused to expel the intruder. As if possessing a deep understanding, the finger pressed firmly against his prostate.

Robert bucked, letting out a sharp scream at the sudden pleasure. The creature seemed to enjoy his reaction, because he quickly repeated the action. Slipping another finger into his relaxed body, the creature purred. Gasping and pressing back on the fingers, Robert did not notice movement until the man was hovering above him. Then, the fingers were removed and something far larger pressed against him.

He froze, suddenly terrified. His muscles tensed against the intruder and he let out a frightened whimper. The creature stilled, and he could almost feel him staring down at him. He sent a pleading look upwards, unsure what he wanted the Alpha to do. With a low growl, the creature firmly rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance.

Robert felt his muscles start to relax at the pleasure. When he let out a soft sigh, the head of the man’s cock popped through his entrance. Robert shuddered at the sensation, blinking at the lack of pain. He let out a moan of encouragement. The body tensed over him, then slammed forward. His back arched at the pleasure mingled with pain, as his prostate was nearly punched.

The rhythm was slow and hard, an unrelenting press forward and an agonizing retreat. Over and over, the man plunged into him pounding his prostate and sending off shocks of pleasure through his body. The hands began to caress his chest and arms possessively, as if laying claim. The body over his was clearly dominate, almost aggressive in its taking of his body.

His head thrashed on the blanket, mangled pleas falling from his lips. He begged for faster, but his words were ignored. His body was completely at the mercy of the creature, and the thought seemed to move him to a higher level of ecstasy. When a large hand finally wrapped around his cock, he screamed. His body went ridged, muscles clamping down on the cock inside him, as he came until the room faded into unconsciousness.

When he woke later, a dim light shone from beneath the closed door. He rolled to his side on the blanket, scanning the dim room. His ass ached dully, but it was almost unnoticeable next to the sharp pain of his wounds. He found himself alone. Forcing his legs to carry him, he stood and hobbled to the door. The door opened with a loud screech and he winced, but nothing moved.

Walking out into the main area of a car garage, he realized he had been in what was the guard’s office. He looked toward the light, and saw the sun streaming down through the entrance to the garage. He hobbled toward the light. As he emerged from the basement, he looked toward the west where the sun was an hour from setting. A quick look around proved he would need to hurry to make it to shelter before dark.

As he hurried as fast as his injuries would allow, he frowned around him. An abandoned hospital lay a few blocks down on the right. He headed that direction. The sun seemed to set faster when he was walking. By the time he reached the building, the shadows had begun to creep out onto the street. He hurried into the hospital, hoping to find medical supplies.

A loud roar split the air, and it was unmistakable. Panic seized him and he froze in the stairwell, wasting precious minutes fighting himself. He forced himself to push through the nearest door. As the door closed behind him, he looked out the window. Darkness had fallen on most of the city. The building where he had been held was completely in shadow.

He hurried over to the shelves, quickly grabbing bandages and antiseptic. He collapsed on the bench in front of the large window and used the last of the light to analyze his wounds. A couple gashes, none life threatening and a small burn. He let out a sigh of relief and began to clean it. Movement outside the window caught his attention.

He looked in time to see a swarm of the creatures enter the lower level of the hospital. Robert froze in fear, the bandages dropping from his numb fingers. He sudden realized he was naked and unarmed. He looked around frantically for anything to defend himself. There was nothing. He stood, frantically searching for a place to hide.

Before he could move from the spot, the door to the stairwell slammed open. The Alpha stalked through the doorway, his gaze immediately landing on him. Robert opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak past the fear. He flinched at a loud roar and cringed when the Alpha started toward him.

“Please,” he pleaded softly. “I had to dress my wounds.” He opened his eyes when the much larger creature did not attack him.

He watched the Alpha’s gaze go from his clean wound to the bandages nearby. Stalking around him, the creature grabbed the bandages and walked toward him. Robert struggled not to flinch, at the obvious anger in the man’s eyes. He slowly took the offered bandages from his hand and quickly dressed his wounds. The Alpha watched him closely. When the bandage was secure, he grabbed Robert’s arm and began to lead him toward the door to the stairwell.

“Wait.” Robert tried to pull his arm free.

The creature turned on him with a snarl, and he flinched back.

“I just want to get extra supplies and some food,” he said softly, looking up at him pleadingly.

The Alpha released him and watched him move about the area, gathering medical supplies, unexpired food, and a few precious bottles of water. He found a cloth bag behind some shelving and filled it with the things he had found. His gaze flicked to the Alpha waiting mere yards from him. He considered running.

As if seeing the thought, the Alpha growled. Robert ducked his head and shuffled toward him. He threw the sack over his shoulder and walked ahead into the stairwell. He walked slowly, trying not to reopen his wounds. He expected the Alpha to rush him, but he seemed to understand the reasoning. Even with the large creature behind him, Robert found himself relaxing slightly.

When he stepped out of the stairwell on the ground floor, dozens of the creatures turned to snarl at him. He froze, backpedaling into the Alpha. He looked over his shoulder and then back at the creatures, ducking to try and keep all of them in view. The creatures started toward him, and Robert squeezed his eyes closed.

There was a loud roar and then silence. He slowly opened his eyes to see the creatures cowering, their eyes averted from both him and the Alpha. He glanced around in confusion, not noticing the large creature's approach. He tensed as the Alpha grabbed arm, and began to pull him past the others. Realization made his knees nearly give out.

As someone claimed by the Alpha, he was off limits. He looked around in awe. As they left the building to walk toward the parking garage, he was startled to find he felt safe for the first time in a long time. It was strange, and the soreness he had been ignoring made itself known. He snuck a peek at the Alpha's body. He smiled.


	2. Finding Light

It had been three days since he woke in darkness. After he had ventured out for food the first time, he had not repeated the action. The Alpha had been unhappy with him. Robert sat with his back against the door to the guard’s office. The sun barely reached him, but his legs lay in a spot of light. He shifted on the concrete floor and winced slightly at the ache in his ass. Again, he thought of what had happened when he returned to the parking garage.

The Alpha had half dragged him from the hospital to the garage. Robert had stumbled alongside him, sneaking peeks at his furious face. When they descended into the blackness of the garage, he felt his skin start to prickle. Eyes wide, he blinked into the darkness. The Alpha did not slow down, continuing to drag him forward until a door slammed behind them.

Robert sniffed. He immediately recognized the faint moldy smell of the room he had escaped earlier. He heard a heavy footstep behind him and turned to face the Alpha.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

The only answer was a low growl.

“I needed to get food and bandages,” he continued softly. He blinked at the sound of footsteps approaching. He held up his hands in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

His hands did nothing to stop the chest that collided with his. He stumbled backwards, tripping over the edge of the blanket and falling to the ground. A thick pallet absorbed most of the impact, but it was still a shock. He frowned, running his hand over the blanket under him. Where there had been a thin blanket, an actual pallet covered the concrete.

He looked up when he felt the Alpha drop down beside him. Unlike the first time, the hands were firm rather than soft. Robert fought not to cringe. The larger man grunted and pulled Robert against him. Robert froze, the Alpha’s chest solid against his own. He craned his head back, as he knelt on his knees. He felt the Alpha looking down at him.

“I’m sorry,” he tried again. The grip tightened and he ducked his head.

He stayed silent, as the hands held him still and he felt sniffing at his neck. He cried out at the brush of sharp teeth against his throat. He turned wide eyes in the Alpha’s direction, fighting to lean away. The hands were like iron bands, and he could not move even an inch. He felt breath against his throat, and he tossed his head, struggling to get away.

Every fiber of his being began to panic. He struggled frantically, ignoring the Alpha’s warning growls. His hands clawed at the hot chest against his, as he collapsed his weight in an attempt to break free. In a last ditch effort, he threw his head forward. His forehead cracked against the Alpha’s chin with enough force to make him see stars.

The Alpha stilled, and Robert could feel the fury rolling off of him. He let out a pathetic whine. It turned to a scream, as the Alpha slammed him to the pallet face first. A large, powerful hand gripped the back of his neck, pinning him to the ground. He felt another hand roughly grab his hip, as his legs were kicked apart. His whole body shook with fear, sobs making it difficult to breathe. As the Alpha’s body settled over him, pressing his chest to the blanket, Robert felt hardness pressing against the back of his thigh. He screamed.

The bitter tang of resignation filled him and he went limp, silently praying the pain would be quick. He was jerked from his morose thoughts by a soft lick against his shoulder blade. He froze in confusion. The tongue dragged up his spine, stopping at his neck with a sharp nip. Robert jumped at the slight pain. The body against his back growled.

Robert blinked into the dark, his face still pressed against the pallet. Helpless, he waited. The Alpha gripped his hip with his free hand, jerking him onto his knees. Robert felt his face heat at the position. His head down, ass in the air, as if he were an animal about to be bred. He groaned as the grip on his neck increased.

The Alpha moved into position behind him, and he felt his muscles clench in fear. He let out a low whine, a plea for mercy. His answer was a loud growl. The Alpha draped his large body over his, holding him in place, as his hand slid from Robert’s hip to his cock. Robert whined at the firm grip, just short of painful. He gasped for breath, turning his head to press his cheek against the blanket.

The Alpha’s strokes were fast and hard, and Robert shuddered in pleasure and fear. He whimpered when the hand left him and rubbed against his entrance. Long, hot fingers speared into him. Slick from his precum they slid into him in short thrusts, as he struggled to stay still and submissive.

“Ahhh!” He let out a sharp cry as the blunt fingers hit his prostate.

He shifted under the Alpha’s weight, and received a sharp bite to his shoulder. He tried to remain still, but the fingers stroked his inner walls, a hard massage that left him feeling empty and needy. He groaned as a third finger was added. Unlike the last time, the preparation was fast, as if the Alpha were proving a point.

Robert’s eyes went wide, at the feeling of the Alpha’s cock pressing against his entrance. Muscles relaxed, but not enough for something so large, Robert screamed as the Alpha breached him. He sobbed at the burn, fighting to escape the intruder, but the hands that held him down were immovable. The Alpha pulled back then thrust back in hard.

The pain faded almost immediately, but the knowledge that he was being punished made the tears continue to fall. He went limp, allowing the Alpha to prove his point. His body slid forward at each forward thrust. He shuddered at the sensory overload. His ass felt stretched, his neck ached, and his knees burned from the rub of the carpet. Over it all, the slow burn of arousal made his hands fist in the blanket.

“Please,” he whispered. He flinched at the Alpha’s growl, but continued. “Please touch me,” he begged shamelessly.

A hard thrust against his prostate made him yelp, but he continued to plead with the Alpha. He reached back with one arm until his fingers skimmed hot skin. He caressed it lightly. The hand on his neck jerked him upright and he moaned at the change in angle. His free hand dropped to stroke himself. With a roar, the Alpha ripped Robert’s hand away from his cock.

Robert froze, the grip on his wrist nearly painful. He gave a pathetic whine, reaching behind him to touch the hand holding his neck. The grip loosened and slid around to his throat. Robert swallowed hard and whined again. The hand left his wrist after a warning squeeze, wrapping around his waist. In a show of strength that was almost frightening, the Alpha lifted him with one arm and pulled him down hard.

Robert screamed at the solid strike to his prostate. His body convulsed, his ass clenching hard. He let out a low whine and rubbed himself back against the Alpha. He felt snuffling against the side of his head, then the move was repeated. Pleasure so intense it was almost agony speared through him.

“Yes,” he yelled, harsh gasps falling from his lips. “Fuck me.”

Robert froze at the realization of what had fallen from his lips. Shame burned his cheeks. The Alpha seemed to understand his pleas and dropped him forward onto his hands and knees. Robert ducked his head, as if hiding his face could erase the shameful words he had spoken. The thrusts increased in power, the Alpha’s hips slamming into his. Shame and need battled in his mind, until need won out.

“Please, please,” he cried out, dropping his face to the blanket and presenting himself.

It seemed to excite the Alpha. His grip on him tightened and he slid a hand down to wrap around Robert’s cock. Robert almost sobbed with relief. He thrust forward into the hand gripping him, his ass tightening around the cock inside him, as he felt his orgasm coming. He writhed uncontrollably, feeling as if he would come apart.

“Oh god!” he gasped out, the Alpha’s hand stroking him faster. He pressed back against him hard, begging for harder, faster, more. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he screamed.

A hard thrust to his prostate and a twist in the Alpha’s wrist and he came. His body shuddered, his ass griping the Alpha’s cock, as he seemed to come repeatedly. His cock spurted over the large hand that continued to stroke him. He finally stopped shaking and whimpered when the Alpha continued thrusting. The friction bordered pain by the time the Alpha came several minutes later.

Robert lay still and only winced slightly when the larger male pulled out. His ass twitched, but he was too tired to move from his position. His eyes started to drift closed, when he felt a tongue against his ass. He moaned quietly, begging for rest. The Alpha ignored him, lapping at his ass before slowly sliding his tongue into him. Robert sighed in pleasure, as the tongue seemed to sooth the aching flesh.

He went limp, eyes closing at the feeling of lips sucking at him. He refused to let his shame taint his relaxed state. The Alpha purred before licking him one more time and moving away. Robert let the larger male roll him onto his back. He felt breath on his inner thighs. Then, a hot tongue began to lick at his spent cock until every trace of cum was absent. Robert drowsily felt the Alpha roll him to his side. As the large body curled around him, he wondered if the same had happened the night before.

The Alpha had sex with him five times since then. Each time, Robert was unable to stop himself from begging for more. The larger male brought out feelings of lust and submission in him he never knew he possessed. Robert looked toward the entrance to the parking garage where the sun’s light had nearly faded. He turned his head as the first stirrings of the creatures started in the darkness.

He went over his plan, again. The food he had gathered was gone. The bandages were no longer needed, but he would need to go out and look for more supplies. As he thought of his car and home, his breath caught. Both were gone, now. The relative comfort he had found in this urban hell had been destroyed with one mistake. He suddenly wondered what had happened to the female creature he had cured.

Like a flash, his mind’s eye gave him a glimpse of a female body being torn apart. He shuddered, shaking his head until the image faded. Without the virus, the female would have become like any other human. He rubbed at his face, suddenly sure of her fate. The creatures had eaten her. His head popped up at the sound of rustling off to his right. Was that why the Alpha wanted him? Was he a replacement for the Alpha’s mate?

He saw a large shape move in the darkness. The Alpha watched him silently. Robert turned his head to watch the sunlight finally vanish. In full shadow, he looked up to see the Alpha standing over him.

“Hi,” he said lamely. When the male just continued to stare at him, he climbed to his feet. “I need more food.”

The Alpha stared at him. After a moment, he grabbed his arm and opened the door to the guard’s room.

“No, wait! I need to go get supplies,” Robert pleaded, planting his feet.

The Alpha continued to drag him toward the pallet against the wall. Robert sighed and went along with the male’s wishes. He dropped to his knees on the blankets and flicked his gaze up to meet the Alpha’s. His eyes moved past him to where the outline of the door was still open and visible. He frowned at the thought that anyone could watch.

The Alpha dropped down beside him, soft kisses falling across his collar bones and up his neck. Robert tried to relax, but his eyes kept moving toward the door. His ears perked for noise beyond the doorway, he did not respond to the Alpha’s advances. His muscles stayed tense in his discomfort.

“I can’t do this,” he mumbled. He felt the other male pause. A moment later, a large hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up at the body over him. “The door is open,” he said softly, staring at the shadow over him.

The Alpha’s weight vanished. Then, the door slammed shut. He expected to hear the Alpha return, but the room was silent. He blinked into the darkness in confusion. The room felt empty. He was not sure how long he lay there in the dark before he stood and approached the door. When he pulled it open, he could just make out the outline of the creatures moving at the garage entrance. The Alpha was not one of them.

Robert stood in indecision. He watched the creatures move about, some leaving as others arrived. All of them ignored him. He had no doubt they could smell him, but they continued on with their business as if he were not there. After watching for several minutes, Robert stepped out of the office.

He paused. The creatures continued to ignore him. In the moonlight, he could just make out the buildings beyond the garage entrance. He moved away from the office cautiously, watching for any movement in his direction. They ignored his approach. When he stepped into the moonlight, he let out a soft sigh and looked around.

The Alpha was not among the creatures hovering outside the garage. Robert looked both ways. The street was empty. He frowned and began to walk east, down the street toward the hospital. He hoped there would be more food and water on another floor. He shook his head doubtfully, but continued walking.

He looked over his shoulder, at a faint scuffling sound. Three of the creatures from the nest trailed him. He frowned, but kept walking. When the hospital came into view, he looked over his shoulder. The three creatures were gone. He paused on the sidewalk to look around. There was no sign of them. As he turned around, he caught a glimpse of a large figure.

He frowned when it vanished behind a building. He glanced around, then finally looked at the hospital ahead. He would need to pass the building to get to the hospital. As he approached the building where the figure had vanished, he felt a crawling sensation on his skin. Something was very wrong. He paused and looked around, again.

The feeling he was being watched increased the closer he came to the building. He considered turning back, but the thought of supplies close at hand kept him walking forward. He held his breath, as he passed the building, peeking into the dark lobby. Nothing moved. As he passed the alley between the building and the hospital, something large leapt at him from the darkness.

The body hit him hard enough to knock the wind out of him. As he crumpled to the ground, he tensed at the feeling of a large male on top of him. The male was large, but not as big as the Alpha. Even a head shorter and fifty pounds lighter than the Alpha, the male was larger than him. Robert rolled to his back and shoved the body off him with his legs.

As if he had done nothing, the body was immediately back. The male snarled down at him, drawing back a clawed arm, and Robert swung at his head. His fist collided with the other male’s cheek hard enough to be audible. He did not pause to celebrate when the male fell to the side. He leapt to his feet and fled toward the garage.

As he ran down the empty street, he heard the male behind him. Breathing hard, he had passed five buildings before he was tackled to the ground. He struck backwards with his elbow, smiling harshly when he struck a rib. The blow did not seem to discourage his attacker, who grabbed his throat and squeezed. Twisting and turning in the inhumanly strong grip, he felt himself start to lose consciousness.

“Help,” he rasped out. He struck back with his foot and the grip on his throat loosened for a moment. “Help!” he screamed.

Even as the male flipped him onto his back, he heard his voice echoing down the empty street. Biting and gouging at his attacker, he thought he imagined the angry roar. He pulled his leg up to solidly strike between the creature’s legs. With an angry snarl, the male drew back his hand. Robert did not have time to cringe at the fist that collided with his face. There was pain, furious roaring, and then nothing.

He woke in darkness, but the blankets beneath him were familiar. Rolling his head to the side, he sniffed. The Alpha had a unique odor, like dried spices mixed with old blood. It was strange, but not completely unpleasant. The smell was strong. Robert rolled onto his side to face that direction.

Something rustled, before he felt a large hand along his ribs. He lay still, closing his eyes as the fingers stroked his skin softly. It was comforting and, after a few minutes of petting, he felt his eyes drift closed. He slipped into a light doze, until he felt lips on his shoulder. He sighed in pleasure.

He imagined it was probably odd to find comfort at the hands of one of the creatures. He wondered if he were a pet or a replacement mate. When the lips moved to cover his own, he decided the Alpha would not kiss a pet. Nor, would he care about damaging a pet with his attentions. Robert moaned at the thigh that pressed between his.

He arched his back, rubbing against the offered pressure. The Alpha let out a low purr that vibrated his whole body. Robert gasped, spreading his legs wide to encourage the Alpha to lie between them. His hands gripped the wide shoulders above him, offering his throat. He moaned at the feel of sharp teeth barely skimming his skin.

It seemed he would not be punished for leaving the garage. The thought rolled around in his head lazily. He cried out as the Alpha’s cock rubbed against his, the hotter flesh causing his to tingle. He wrapped his legs around the hips of the larger male and thrust up. He felt a rumbling purr against his throat and repeated the move.

The Alpha grabbed his ass with both hands and jerked him up to grind against him hard. Robert threw his head back, the sensation so good it was impossible not to beg for more.

“Fuck me,” he moaned, gripping the Alpha’s shoulders hard enough to hurt a human.

The Alpha paused, then licked at his neck. Robert rubbed himself against him, feeling needy and wanton. He yelped when their positions were suddenly reversed. He straddled the larger male, his thighs on either side of his hips. As he looked down, a large hand reached up to stroke down the side of his face. He sighed and began to rock against the hard cock beneath him.

Suddenly, he felt a chest against his. The Alpha’s arms wrapped around his waist, and moved them backwards until Robert put his arm out and felt a wall. The larger male braced his back against it, and began to stroke his chest, plucking at Robert’s peaked nipples. Robert threw his head back at the feeling.

He reached down to touch their cocks, his warm and the Alpha’s hot. He wrapped his hand around them, rubbing them together. The Alpha licked at his neck and his ass clenched.

“Oh god,” he moaned. “Please.” He leaned forward to rub his face against the Alpha’s shoulder. “Fuck me,” he whispered, rubbing hard against the larger male’s cock.

He gasped at the feeling of a large hand wiping against the precum on their cocks. A moment later, he felt fingers swiping across his entrance. He leaned forward against the Alpha’s chest and relaxed his muscles. The first finger slipped inside him and he let out a harsh groan. Thrusting several times, the fingers rubbed against his sensitive inner walls and he shuddered.

“More,” he begged. Pressing back, one hand rubbed their cocks together as the other caressed the Alpha’s chest.

A second finger slipped inside him and he clenched his teeth. The pleasure was so strong he felt himself shaking. He dropped his head forward against the Alpha’s shoulder, moaning at the feel of a third finger.

“I’m ready,” he whispered, clenching his ass around the fingers as he stroked their cocks. “Please, just fuck me.”

As if understanding his need, the fingers slipped out of him and a large cock pressed against his entrance. He pushed back hard, feeling the head breach him. The angle made it feel larger, and he gasped for breath. He felt two large hands grip his waist to hold him in place. His body shook and sweat slicked his skin, but he took a deep breath and relaxed his thighs.

The Alpha’s cock impaled him slowly, stretching his ass wide and massaging his prostate. His eyes clenched closed, he was barely aware of the wanton cries that fell from his lips. He felt the hands on his waist tighten, then he was lifted and slammed down. He screamed.

As the pace increased steadily, the Alpha’s cock grinding into his prostate on each down stroke, a stream of praise and pleas fell from his lips.

“Oh God. Right there! Yes, fuck me, fuck me.” Robert threw his head back in abandon, unable to stop the words spilling from him. “More! Yes! Harder, right there!” He felt his cock slapping against the Alpha’s stomach and it made him harder.

The strength of the hands on him, the size of the cock, and the power of the body all combined to raise him to an even higher level of arousal. He gasped at the nip to his throat and fought to quicken the pace.

“Fuck me harder!” The answering growl made him shudder, his balls drawing up. With a hoarse scream, his orgasm exploded out of him. His ass clenched tight around the Alpha’s cock, milking his own orgasm from him.

Robert’s body shivered in pleasure at the feel of the Alpha’s cum filling him. His cock twitched, vainly trying to harden and he collapsed forward against the larger male’s chest. Exhausted, he let his eyes drift closed to the feel of a large hand stroking the back of his neck.


End file.
